bw_storm_kings_thunderfandomcom-20200214-history
SKT: Session 4
The session began with the party having rescued the villagers from the dripping caves managing to catch up with them just before they get to the village. Morak approached the group thanking them for helping them out the caves. Soon after Cei Besk found the party after being sent to them by Alexandar Windforge and informed them that the village had a good twenty to thirty new 'residents'. Paavu "Sun Fist" Swøinikka asked Morak who attacked the village and why they would the nightstone, and was informed that it was a cloud giant castle and that while they floated on clouds, the castles themselves were in fact made of stone! Lots of discussion about how the clouds floated and whether Morak had ever seen a cloud ensued! While this was happening Jumbo Toad was curious, how DID Sev fit into the cycle of life and death considering they were metal. Sev informed him that they had wood that could rot and metal that could rust. There was also talk about whether they could replace their parts and if they replaced all of their parts with new parts would they still be the same person afterwards? After finding out Sev could be upgraded, Jumbo really wanted to know whether they could have a Trebuchet upgrade. At some point it was revealed that Kayder still had the deed for Morak's inn and he didn't want to give it back, so Jumbo challenged him to a joke off! Kayder: What's black and white and red all over? A newscroll! Jumbo tried to tell a joke, but first had to explain what a condom actually was to people, and then what a coffin actually was to people, after doing this he finally told it: "What's the difference between a condom and a coffin? You come in one and go in the other" Jumbo decided that he won so he did, but didn't take the deed from Kayder. Sev wanted to join in and told their own joke: "What's black and white and red all over? A nun and I cut her head off!" The party approach the town and Paavu calls for "Xolkir" and hearing in the distance angrily, "IT'S XOLKIN" as he approaches, "but no matter, my job here is done, my employer has paid me and now I will be off". There was a lot of talk about whether Xolkin should aim higher than he does, but he's actually pretty happy being a leader of a mercenary company The group end up meeting Alexandar windforge who informs them that the town is under his control, the he will treat the villagers well as long as they pay their taxes and tithes as they normally would. He also offers Kayder a job, providing him with a zhentarim seal and to hand a letter to any inn if he wishes for work. They end up heading to the inn and sleeping in the Emperor suite: * Jumbo dreamed of a giant field of mushrooms that he skipped through and eventually got to a giant mushroom with a happy face on that hugged him * Paavu dreamed of a never ending sunset * Abathia The Lost dreamed of endless Turmoil * Cei dreamed of endless orc killing * Kayder dreamed he was dancing on Morak's corpse The next morning they awoke, and wondered what they were actually doing here? Should we find the cloud giants to follow Paavu's destiny, should we figure out who Abathia is? All this and more was answered by Morak who conveniently gave them a quest to return the Tressym, which belonged to his now dead friend, Semilie "Retcon" Southwell's Brother, Markham in Bryn Shander... seven... hundred... miles... north of here. Fortunately as they left on their horses a giant cloud tower appeared overhead, sort of shaped like a wizard's hat! 1000ft worth of cloud stairs descended to them and they proceeded up, Jumbo attempting to ride his horse up it and failing. When they reached the top they met an eccentric cloud giant named Zephyros who seemed very forgetful! Zephyros mentioned that the Ording had been broken, but there was a prophecy that a group would rise to bring order back to the giants! He believes that it was a wish that brought these 6 adventurers together and to him. He will guide them to Bryn Shander but won't let them into the second or third floors. On the third day of their journey cultists arrive representing Yan-C-Bin, and asking for Zephyros to help them return the world to it's primordial state, offering a pouch of pixie dust as a good will gesture. After taking counsel from the adventurers, Zephyros doesn't wish to join them and sends them on their way, but feels bad for keeping the pixie dust so gives it to the party. They try it on Jumbo toad who flies all around and takes a small peak into the second floor where he sees and Orb and the third floor where he saw 2 Griffons roosting. On the tenth day of their journey Jumbo heard the heavy beats of a silver dragon carrying six dwarves heading towards the cloud giant's castle. The dragon dropped the dwarves who immediately drank potions and erupted into gaseous forms, passing harmlessly by the party. Category:Session Notes